WAQT BHI AAJ KHAFA HAI
by Shah khanam
Summary: A DAREYA STORY.. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1**

**A new story on dareya … after 20****th**** july episode…. Plz read and review..**

_It was a hectic day in bureau.. and all the officers are working on a case.. _

_Shreya was tensed…and daya was seeing her so he want to ask her why she was tensed..but he have not any courage to ask her.. suddenly shreya went to acp cabin..and after some time she came from acp cabin..and took her wallet and batch and gun and went from bureau.. all saw this and became confused._

_Daya became restless and he went to abhijeet._

_Daya: abhijeet wo mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha.?_

_Abhijeet: ha bolo daya kya puchna tha?_

_Daya: wo mujhe puchna tha ki wo shreya aise kyu chali gayi?_

_Abhijeet: yaar me bhi wahi soch raha hu ki shreya aise bina bataye kyu chali gyi..ek minute ruko purvi se puchta hu/_

_Abhijeet went to purvi: purvi kya tumhe pata h shreya kaha gayi h?_

_Purvi: nahi sir me to khud heraan hu.. wo subah se pareshan si dikh rahi thi… mene pucha bhi but usne kaha sab thik h.. and ab pata nhi kaha gayi hai? Kisiko bataya bhi nhi.. shayad acp sir ko maloom hai.. aap sir se puchiye na?_

_Abhijeet: ookk.. and after half and hour abhijeet went to acp cabin._

_Abhijeet: sir wo mujhe kuch puchna tha apse?_

_Acp: kya puchna tha abhijeet?_

_Abhijeet: wo sir wo… me ye puchna chah raha tha ki shreya kaha gayi hai.. I mean wo aise bina kuch bole kaha chali gayi?_

_Acp: wo uske parents ka call aaya tha isliye wo off lekar gayi h._

_Abhijeet: kyu sir uske parents thik to h nah? I mean kuch problem to nhi h na?_

_Acp: aisi koi baat nhi hai sab thik h._

_Abhijeet: okk sir and saying this he went from there._

_When he came fro acp cabin..daya and purvi went to him and asked the reason about shreya…_

_Abhijeet told them..everything._

_**Next day in bureau:**_

_All had came but still shreya didn't came…daya was tensed.._

_Then shreya came.. but a man was with shreya … the man was SIDDHARTH… everybody became confused seeing them together.._

_Then shreya forward a card to everyone…all became confused._

_Abhijeet: ye kesa card hai shreya?_

_Shreya want to say but siddarth tol them that it is a engagement card of shreya an siddarth …all became shocked…daya became numbed at his place.. and after some time he became normal.._

_Abhijeet: kab hai sagai?_

_Shreya : sir kal hai._

_Siddarth: aap sab log aaiyega jaroor me aap logo ka wait karunga._

_Abhijeet: ha .. wo.. I mean hum log aaenge… shreya tumne bataya bhi nhi ki tumhari sagai hone wali hai.. _

_Shreya looking at daya : bas sir wo m batane hi wali thi.._

_Siddarth: sir ab to sagai hone jaa rhi hai aap log plzz jarur aaiyega._

_Abhijeet: yes hum jarur aayenge._

_And after this siddarth went from there.. and shreya went to her desk.._

_All officers went to her except duo…_

_Purvi: shreya tum sagai kar rhi ho wo bhi kal and tumne hume bataya bhi nahi.. and tum siddarth se sagai kese kar sakti tum to daya sir se… saying .. this she kept mum._

_Shreya with shocked expression saw her and then saw daya..who was also looking at shreya ._

_Shreya with heavy throat: kyuki me siddarth se pyaar karti hu… isliye me use shadi kar rahi hu… and tears came into her eyes …and she went from there._

_All became shocked at their plce after hearing this from shreya ,,.. especially daya became numb… all know that shreya loved daya… and daya also loved her.. but they didn't confessto each other…. And daya also left from bureau._

_After some time all went to there… and daya went to beach.._

_He was sitting on a rock..and thinking about what had happened today in bureau.. and he was also thinking all the beautiful moments spent with her.._

_Daya: wo aisa kese kar sakti hai?... shreya tumne acha nhi kiya… lekin isme shreya ki bhi Glti nhi hai mene hi use kuch nhi bola… to wo to apni life me move karegi hi.. shayad meri kismet me pyaar hai hi nhi…_

**Aasmaan tera mera hua  
Khwaab ki tarah dhuaan dhuaan  
Aasmaan tera mera hua  
Saans ki tarah ruaan ruaan**

**Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**  
**Paaye mujhe hi paaye**  
**Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**

**Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**  
**Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**

**Tu jo mila toh yun hua**  
**Ho gayi poori adhoori si duaa**  
**Tu jo gaya, toh le gaya sang tere**  
**Mere jeene ki har wajah**

**Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**  
**Paaye mujhe hi paaye**  
**Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**

**Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**  
**Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**

**Tumpe miti tumse bani**  
**Tumse hua hai haan khud pe yaqeen**  
**Tu jo nahi to naa sahi**  
**Main hoon yahaan toh tu hai yahin kahin**

**Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye**  
**Paaye mujhe hi paaye**  
**Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye**

**Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara**  
**Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara**

_After some time time he went to his house… and went to his room directly went to his room without taking dinner_..

**A/N : SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER … PLZ READ AND REVIEW.. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAR KYA BAAT HAI …AAP LOG REVIEW NHI KARTE HO..I AM FEELING HURT.. YAAR ITNI MEHNAT SE ME STORY LIKHTI HU OR AAP LOG REVIEW BHI NAHI KARTE HO..YE TO GALAT BAAT HAI NAH… **

**Chapter -2**

_**Next day at shreya home:**_

_All had came to shreya home.. because today was the day of shreya engagement… and tarika..purvi..and ishita, divya were helping shreya. Shreya was wearing red an dgolden color bridal was looking very beautiful.. dayav was feeling very bad… he was staring at shreya… _

_**After some time:**_

_Sidharth: aap sabko bahut bahut dhanyavaad jo aap sab log humari engagement me aaye.._

_Abhijeet : nare siddarth kesi baat kar rhe ho tumne bulaya tha isliye hum aaye was noticing that shreya was not looking happy… so purvi and tarika went to her: shreya kya baat hai tum aise udaas kyu dikh rahi ho…._

_Shreya: nahi aisi koi baat nhi hai…me khush hu._

_Tarika: shreya plzz .. jab tum daya se pyar karti ho to tum siddarth se sagai kyu kar rahi ho?_

_Shreya: nahi tarika… me siddarth se pyar karti hu.._

_Tarika: kyu jhut bol rahi ho shreya..sab jante he kit um daya se pyaar karti hi or daya bhi tumse bahut pyaar katra hai._

_Shreya: nahi ye jhooti nhi hai.. ha mene mana me daya sir se pyaar karti hu lekin wo mujhse pyaar nahi karte hai…_

_Purvi: shreya aisi baat nahi hai daya sir bhi tumse pyaar karte hai.. plz ye sagai mat karo.._

_Shreya want to say something.. but stopped…by thesiddarth voice._

_Siddarth: so guys aap sab se request hai jese ki aap sab jante hai aaj meri or shreya ki sagai hai to plz kuch song wagarh ho jaye.. plzz abhijeet sir aap song gaaiye na koi.. _

_Abhijeet: ha sir aap plzz _

_Abhijeet: okk chalo thik hai…and abhijeet start singing a song..he was dedicating that song to her tarika ji.._

**Hamko sirf tumse pyar hai - (4)**

**Keh rahi hai dil ki bekhudi, bas tumhara intjar hai**

**Hamko sirf tumse pyar hai - (2)**

**(Dhundate hain ham tumko dar badar**

**Jane kab kahan miloge humse hamsafar) - (2)**

**Kaisi duriya kaisa fasla, ham yaha pe aaye sun ke pyar ki sada**

**Abb naa tumse dur honge ham, (tumpe dil kya jan nisar hai - 2)**

**Hamko sirf tumse pyar hai - (2)**

**Jagate rahe ham toh rat bhar, ek lamha ek pal bhi soyi naa najar - (2)**

**Tum nigaho me tum khayal me, hal hai bura humara aise hal me**

**Yu toh hum pe naa karo sitam, (hamko tumpe aitbar hai - 2)**

**Keh rahi hai dil ki bekhudi, bas tumhara intjar hai**

**Hamko sirf tumse pyar hai - (2)**

**Keh rahi hai dil ki bekhudi, bas tumhara intjar hai**

**Hamko sirf tumse pyar hai - (2)**

_And tarika blushed after listening the song..and abhijeet went to her and dance with her.. _

_And after some time songs end.. and now siddarth was requesting to daya for sing a song.. now daya was singing a song looking at shreya and shreya also looking at daya..and daya was singing.. a song.._

**Waqt bhi aaj khafa hai.. jaan-e-jaana**

**Waqt bhi aaj khafa hai**

**Hame bara dil mila hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake**

**Waqt bhi aaj khafa hai**

**Hame bara dil mila hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake**

**Chaandni thi shabaab pe**

**Aur ham bujhe se the**

**Maayusi har jagah**

**Kese jiyen**

**Maana hogai khata hai**

**Ab itna shikwa hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan!**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake**

**Waqt bhi aaj khafa hai**

**Hamain bara dil mila hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan!**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake**

**Saamne jab aaogi**

**Dekho gi tum hamain**

**Samjhogi haal-e-dil**

**Hamain hai yaqeen**

**Maana dil dil se juda hai**

**Chain zara na mila hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake**

**Waqt bhi aaj khafa hai**

**Hamain bara dil mila hai**

**Jaan-e-jaan**

**Izhaar pyar ka kar na sake.**

_and song end and he had tears in his eyes..on other side..shreya became shocked after indirect confession of his love with the help of song…._

_All claps for this and also one more thing.. siddharth was also looking at daya and shreya keenly..and he was thinking.. something..and says: nme aap sab se ek baat kehna chahta hu..mene ek decision lia hai or wo ye hai ki me ye sagai ….._

**A/N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER …PLZ TELL ME..PLZZ READ AND REVIEW… AND ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO REVIEW.. PLZ.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY .. AND AAP LOG REVIEW NHI KARTE HO..I AM FEELING HURT.. YAAR ITNI MEHNAT SE ME STORY LIKHTI HU OR AAP LOG REVIEW BHI NAHI KARTE HO..YE TO GALAT BAAT HAI NAH… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyu for all the reviewers...and guest..and also silent readers. and ..this is the last chapter of story. and ..so plz read and review...**

****1KRITTIKA APKI CONFUSION AB DUR HO JAEGI KI MENE LAST CHAP ME ABHI KA AISA BEHAVIOUR KYU DIKHAY...SO PLZ AAP ISE READ KRE AND REVIEW KIJIYE ****

**Chapter_3**

_Suddenly siddharth said: me ye sagai nahi kar sakta…all became shocked..and shreya and her _

_parents..became more shocked._

_Shreya's mother: sidharth beta ye tum kya keh rahe ho?_

_Sidharth : ji aunty…me jo keh raha hu thik hi keh raha hu ki me shreya se sagai nahi kar _

_sakta..to matlab nahi kar sakta…isse aage me kuch nahi kehna chahta..plz_

_Shreya's father: lekin beta tum aisa kese kar sakte ho hamari beti ke sath?_

_Sidharth : sorry uncle me aapko dukhi nahi karna chahta…and aapko jawab chahiye to _

_suniye..me sheeya se sagai isliye nahi kar sakta …kyuki… shreya mujhse nahi _

_**DAYA**__ se pyaar karti hai…kyu shreya me sach keh rha hu na?_

_Shreya and daya became shocked…even shreya was not in that situation to reply anything._

_Daya: sidharth ye…ye…tum kya keh rahe ho?_

_Sidharth: kyu daya mene jo bola wo sach hi to hai…bato…kyat um bhi shreya se pyaar nahi karte?_

_Daya: wo..me…matlab?...and he stopped._

_Sidharth : kyu kya hua?...ruk kyu gaye…batao na?...ki tum shreya se pyaar karte ho ya nahi… _

_bolo daya btao._

_Now daya was in anger…and was very frustrated by that all those things..which was happening _

_in those days..and he shout..: "_**_HAN ME KARTA HU SHREYA SE _**

**_PYAR..AND BAHUT..JYADA PYAR KARTA HU"…_**

_ALL became shocked at his sudden confession..and shreya went numb at her position..but their _

_was three persons who were happy at daya confession._

_then sidharth came to shreya: to shreya batao kya tum bhi daya se pyaar karti ho? ya nahi... _

_shreya became shocked...she didn't have any option what to say?...then sidharth again asked _

_her: batao shreya kya tum daya se pyaar karti ho ya nahi...then shreya_

_said loudly: _**_ha me bhi daya sir se pyaa karti ...bahut jyada pyaar karti hu._**

_all became shocked at her confession...and shreya' mother came to shreya and said: ye kya keh _

_rahi ho tum shreya...tum daya se pyaar karti ho..lekin beta?_

_shreya's father said: beta lekin tumne hi to sidharth se shadi ke liye ha kahi thi toh ab.?_

_shreya: mommy...papa..plzz aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye plz... me sirf or sirf daya sir se hi pyaar _

_karti hu...me unke bina nahi reh sakti papa...plz mujhe unse alg mat _

_kijiye..and she start crying ...all having tears seeing shreya condition...then sidharth went to _

_abhijeet and said: abhijeet tumne sach kaha tha ki ye log aaps me bahut_

_pyaar karte hai and ye ek dusre ke bina nahi reh paenge...and ab mene faisla liya hai ki aaj meri _

_or shreya ki sagai nahi ...balki daya or shreya ki sagai hogi..kyuki me _

_nahi chahta ki 2 pyaar karne wale aapas me bichadh jaye... shayad bhagwan bhi in dono ko _

_milana chahta tha...tabhi waqt rehte mujhe in dono ke baare m pata chal_

_gya...warna... 3- 3 jindigiyan barbaad ho jaati...and wese bhi..in dono ka pyaar sacha tha...to _

_shyad bhagwaan ne bhi in dono ko alag nahi karna chahta hai...so plz aap_

_sab se request hai...ki..in dono ki khushi ke liye dua kare..and in dono ki sagai me khushi khushi _

_shamil ho jaye...and once again thanku for .jiski wajah se aaj ye dono_

_mil paye hai..._

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

_abhijeet was very sad..he called tarika to came in blue moon coffee shop...tarika came to _

_there..she saw abhijeet was tensed._

_tarika: abhijeet kya hua and tumne mujhe achanak yaha kyu bulaya?_

_abhijeet: tarika ji...mujhse daya ka dukh dekha nhi ja rha hai..meri samajh nhi aarha hai ki uski _

_khushiya kese lautau?_

_tarika: tension mat lo abhijeet sab theek hai...daya tumhara agar bhai hai to wo mera bhi dost _

_hai..and shreya meri best friend hai...kuch nah kuch to sochna hi _

_padega in dono ko ek karne ke liye._

_abhijeet: mere paas ek idea hai isi liye mene apko yaha bulaya hai._

_tarika: kesa idea abhijeet?_

_abhijeet: idea ye hai ki...kyu na hum dono sidharth se is baare me baat kare..ki daya or shreya _

_ek dusre se pyaar karte hai...unki khushi unke sath rehne me hai...to sakta hai sidharth maan _

_jaye...or is sagai se mana kar de?_

_tarika: idea to acha hai..abhijeet per kya sidhrath manega?_

_abhijeet: hum use samjhayenge...to ho sakta hai wo maan jaye...ek kaam karte hai sidhrath ko _

_yhi phone karke bula lete hai...me use abhi phone karke yaha aane ko bolta hu._

_tarika: ha ye thik rahega ...bhagwaan kare sidharth maan jaye...or daya or shreya ek ho jaye..._

_abhijeet called sidharath._

_**on call:**_

_sidharth recieved the call: hello_

_abhijeet: hello sidharath me abhijeet baat kar rha hu._

_sidhhrath: acha abhijeet...btaiye..kese yaad kia hume...wese aap shreya or meri sagai me to _

_aarhe hai na..?_

_abhijeet: ha..wo...hum aarhe hai...but sagai hone se p[ehle mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai kya _

_tum abhi blue moon coffee shop me aa sakte ho abhi?_

_sidharth: kya hua abhijeet kuch baat hai kya?_

_abhijeet: me tumhe sab bta dunga please tum yaha aajao abhi._

_sidhrath: ok.. ok me abhi aata hu..and he cut the call._

_**after sometime in bluemoon coffee shop:**_

_sidhrath: hii abhijeet ...hii dr. tarika.._

_abhijeet and tarika: hii sidhrath_

_sidhrath: ha abhijeet bolo kya baat hai tumne mujhe aise achanak yaha bulaya?_

_tarika:btate hai tum betho to pehle...after two three minute...wo dar-asal baat ye hai sidhrath _

_hume tumse shreya ke baare me baat karni hai._

_sidhrath: shreya ke baare me...wo thik to hai na?_

_abhijeet: ha wo thik hai ..actually hume tumhe kuch btana hai...ki...wo..actually..sidhrath plzz _

_mind mat karna ...ho sakta hai hai jo baat me tumhe ab btane ja rha _

_hu..usse tumhe shock lage..but ye sach hai..ki shreya or daya ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai.._

_sidhrath became shocked: kyaaa?...aap jante bhi hai...aap kya keh rhe...hai...or kiske baare me _

_keh rhe hai...shreya...meri hone wali wife hai..app uske baare me aisa _

_kese keh sakte hai._

_tarika: plzz.,..sidhrath tum bura mat maana ..but yahi sach hai...and isliye hi humne tumhe yaha _

_bulaya hai...ki plzz. tumse ek request hai...ki tum shreya se sagai _

_mat karo..plzz...kyuki wo daya se pyaar karti hai...and wo tumhare saath kabhi khush nhi reh _

_payegi...kyuki uski khushi daya me hai._

_sidhrath: dekhiye..dr..tarika..me aap donbo...ki bahut respect karta hu..lekin aap jantri bhi hai _

_aap kya keh rhi hai...or rahi baat shreya ki to usne mujhse shadi karne _

_ke liye..khud ha kahi hai._

_abhijeet: hum jante hai but plzz sidhrath samajhne ki koshish karo..shreya ne tumse shadi karne _

_ke liye...sirf or sirf apne parents ki wajah se ha ki hai...wo ab bhi _

_daya se hi pyaar karti hai..wo isliye bhi chup hai kyuki daya ne usse abhi confess nhi kia hai..but _

_kuch din baad hi daya shreya ko propose karne wala tha..but isse _

_pehle ki kuch ho paata tumhare or shreya ke parents ne milkar tum dono ka rioshta kar dia..and _

_shreya ki mom heart patient hai to shreya ne apni mom ki khushi ki _

_khatir daya ke pyaar ka tyaag karne chali hai...tum khud hi socho..ki agar tumne shreya se shadi _

_kar bhi li to bhi kya wo khush reh paayegi sidhrath ek sath 3-3 _

_jindigiya barbaad hone se behtar hai ki 2 jindigi sudhar jaye..plz sidharth me tumse request _

_karta hu ki plzz daya or shreya ko ek ho jaane do unki khushi mat todo._

_after sometime...sidharth: okk..me maan bhi leta hu aapki baat but agar ye prove ho jaye ki _

_shreya or sidharth aapas me pyaar karte hai to me unke beech me nahi _

_aaunga...but iske liye mujhe and aap dono ko milkar ek drama karna hoga..is sagai ko karne ka _

_drama..i mean agar sagai wale din shreya and daya sabke samne apne_

_pyaar ka izhaar kar dete hai...to me promise karta hu ki..me khud un dono ki shadi karaunga._

_abhijeet: thankyu sidhrath meri baat samajhne ke liye...and ha hum dono bhi tumhra is drame _

_me saath denge..thankyu ._

_sidhrath: isme thankyu ki baat nhi ...me shreya ki respect karta hu...and agar unki khushi daya _

_me hai..to aisa hi sahi..thik hai..ab me chalta hu...sagai wale din aap ready _

_rehna...okk..bye...bye.. ._

_abhijeet and tarika : bye sidharth._

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

_sidharth went to his parents and said: mommy papa...aap dono shreya ko apne ghar ki bahu _

_banana chahte the nah..lekin aisa nhi ho sakta kyuki in dono_

_ki jodi to bhagwaan ne khud banayi hai to aap hi bataye hum kon hote hai un dono ko juda karne wale.._

_sidharth parents said to him: ok..beta...jesi bhagwaan ki marzi..and they went to shreya parents_

_ and said: humari to yahi ichha thi ki shreya humare ghar ki bahu _

_bane...lekin bhagwaan ki ichha kuch or hi hai..to humari aapse yahi vinti hai ki aap bhi maan_

_ jaiye is sagai ke liye... and apni beti ki khushi me shamil ho jaye._

_shreya came to her parents : mommy aap maan jaiye nah plzz.,papa aap samjhao na mom ko _

_plz..me daya ke bina nahi reh paungi...and shreya parents hugged her_

_and said: beta ro mat hume to tumhari khushi chahiye...agar tum khush rahogi to hum bhi khush _

_rahenge..and ab tumhari sagai daya se hiu hogi...ro mat beta...tu _

_janti hai na ki tere mom and papa ..teri aankho me aansu nahi dekh sakte..and shreya mom _

_hugged her..and shreya also hugged her mother tightly.._

_all clapped for this...and daya went to abhijeet : thanku boss agar tum nahi hote to pta nahi _

_shreya mujhe milti bhi ya nhi._

_abhijeet : aise kese me apne bhai ko dukhi hone deta ..and he hugged daya tightly._

_and daya and shreya went to sidharth: thankyu sidharth ...tum..nhi jante..tumne hume kitni badhi _

_khushi di hai..thankyu very very much._

_sidharth: ur welcome..and plz..isme mene kuch nhi kia..bhagwaan bhi tum dono ko milana _

_chahta hai...isliye..tum dono ek hue..ho...and daya ab tum shreya ka khyal rakhna_

_**after some time:**_

_daya went to shreya and made her wear the ring..he..got said: shall we dance...shreya said _

_yes...all couples start dancing on a beautiful song._

**Ohhh Weeee Aaahhhh…**

**Jo Kwaabo Khayaloon Mein Socha Nahin Tha**

**Tu Ne Mujhe Itna Pyaar Diya**

**Mein Jab Bhi Jahan Bhi Kadi Dhoop Mein Tha**

**Teri Zulf Ne Mujh Pe Saya Kiya**

**Haann…**

**Jo Kwaabo Khayaloon Mein Socha Nahin Tha**

**Tu Ne Mujhe Itna Pyaar Diya**

**Mein Jab Bhi Jahan Bhi Kadi Dhoop Mein Tha**

**Teri Zulf Ne Mujh Pe Saya Kiya**

**( Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai**

**Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai**

**Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai )… 2**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

**Yehhh…We Could Fall In Love**

**I Say… I Could Fall In Love**

**Yehhh…We Could Fall In Love**

**And I Say… I Could Fall In Love With You**

**Haan Tu Hai**

**Koi Bhi Aaisa Lamha Nahin Hai**

**Jisme Mere Tu Hota Nahin Hai**

**Mein So Bhi Jaao Raathon Mein Lakin**

**( Tu Hai Ki Mujhmein Sotha Nahin Hai )… (2)**

**(Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai**

**Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai**

**Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai) …2**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

**Yeehh…**

**Ohh…**

**Hai Teri Innayat Tujhse Mili Hai**

**Hoonto Pe Mere Hasi Jo Khili Hai**

**Usse Mera Chehra Chupa Bhi Na Paye**

**Tujhe Paake Hasil Huye Jo Khushi Hai**

**Tujhe Paake Hasil Huye Jo Khushi**

**Haan Tu Hai**

**Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai**

**Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai**

**Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

**Jo Kwaabo Khayaloon Mein Socha Nahin Tha**

**Tu Ne Mujhe Itna Pyaar Diya**

**Mein Jab Bhi Jahan Bhi Kadi Dhoop Mein Tha**

**Teri Zulf Ne Mujh Pe Saya Kiya**

**(Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai**

**Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai**

**Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai) …2**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

**Haan Tu Hai**

_song ended but daya and shreya lost in each other eyes..all laughed seeing themm...dareya _

_separated...after hearing the voices...and became blushed..after some time _

_all left from there...daya and shreya went to her room..daya locked the door..shreya became _

_shocked._

_shreya : daya darwaja kyu lock kia.?_

_daya went to her and said : kyuki tumhe punishment jo deni h?_

_shreya said while shivering: k..ke.. kesi punishment?_

_daya moved closed to her..and caught her from waist and said: us baat ki jo tumne mujhe kahi _

_thi ki..tum mujhse pyaar nhi karti..to punishment to milega na..hmm.?_

_shreya: wo..mene...wo...plzz..daya mujhe maaf krdo..i'm sorry._

_daya: maafi aise nhi milegi tumhe kuch karna hoga bolo manjor hai?_

_shreya: kya?..karna hoga mujhe...aap jo bhi bolenge wo me karungi._

_daya: promise?_

_shreya: promise...btaiye mujhe kya karna hoga._

_daya: you should be mine completely_

_shreya became shocked: kyaaaaaaa?...par daya..._

_daya: par war kuch nhi..tumne promise kia tha..ab promise mat todo._

_shreya: ok..i'm ready..make me completely yours._

_daya cupped her face: majak kar rha tha me...me bhi nhi chahta ki shadi se pehle ye sab _

_ho...but..ek kiss to mil sakta hai.?..and moved his face closed to her and start_

_kissing on her lips..passionately_

_shreya also responded him back...after sometime both separated...and daya said: ab to mujhse dur nhi jaogi na?_

_shreya hugged him and said: nahi kabhi nahi._**_."I LOVE YOU DAYA_**_ "_

_Daya: "_**_I LOVE YOU TOO SHREYA" _**_..and both hugged each other._

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: SO FINAALLY DAREYA EK HUE...SO GUYS KESI LAGI STORY ..PLZZ PLZZ.. READ AND REVIEW...I'M WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS. **_


End file.
